1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying machine having a simultaneous color copying function which forms multicolored images in a single cycle, and more particularly to a copying machine in which it is easy to select and release a simultaneous color mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A copying machine which in a single copying cycle switches a plurality of developing units to perform multicolored copying, is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Appln. Laid-Open No. 203474/1986.
Such a copying machine requires a selecting means for selecting or releasing the simultaneous color mode and an indicating means for indicating the position of a document where developing units are switched.
For example, the selecting means uses a selecting key switch disposed on a console panel, the key switch, each time it is depressed, switches alternately the selection and release of simultaneous color mode and the indicating means uses a ten-key for inputting numerical values, so that it is suggested that the ten-key numerically inputs the switching position.
In such a method, however, when the simultaneous color mode carries out copying operation, the switching position must be inputted by the ten-key after the key switch selects the simultaneous color mode and two kinds of operations are required, thereby creating the problem that the numerical input by the ten-key is hard to directly confirm the switching position on the document. It is suggested that an area indicating lever, which is movable along the lateral side of a document table and in the scanning direction, can be provided instead of the numerical input by the ten-key and movably operated to indicate the switching position. Also, in this case, when the copying action is carried out in the simultaneous color mode, two kinds of operations are also required, the same as the above-mentioned case, and the operation becomes troublesome.
In both of the above-mentioned cases, it is required for releasing the simultaneous color mode to positively operate the selecting key switch. If this operation is neglected, the next operator carries out by mistake the simultaneous color mode copying although it should not be so, thereby creating the problem that miscopying may occur.